Reflections
by flyersfan3588
Summary: This is the sequel to Elevator Games. Booth and Bones are married and have 3 kids. Each chapter is from a diff. character's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the sequel to Elevator Games. Each chapter is actually a different character's POV. Each one is at a different point in their life. It's kind of different, but I got this idea in my head, and, as every writer knows, you gotta do what the voices in your head tell you to do! I hope you like it, but if you don't, let me know, I won't be mad, honest. The first one is a little sad, but don't worry, they're not all like that!**

**btw, you don't have to have read Elevator Games to understand, but it's a little helpful. Also, I think (although I'm a little biased) that it's a pretty cute fic, so I really want everyone to read it! lol!**

Parker - Age 10 

Mommy died yesterday. She kissed me, told me she loved me, then said to be good for Daddy and Tempe. I told her I didn't want her to go, and I held on to her real hard, but she went anyway. I didn't cry then, I tried to be brave, like I knew she wanted me to be, but later, in my room at Daddy's, I couldn't help it.

I tried not to let them hear, but somehow Daddy knew, and he came and held me, then later Tempe kissed my tears away. Later, when Matt and Allie were asleep, Daddy came into my room and crawled into bed with me. He held me and he told me how much Mommy loved me, and that she was in heaven now, looking down at me.

That was yesterday. Today, when I woke up, Daddy was still with me. I looked over to the table by my bed and saw the picture of Mommy and me. "Good Morning, Mommy" I whispered softly, careful not to wake Daddy.

I got out of bed and made my way down the hall to Matthew's room. He was still sleeping, curled up under his dinosaur blanket. I thought about how Matthew and me were kinda alike now. His real daddy died before he was born, and now my mommy was gone.

I tiptoed out of his room and continued down the hall, peeking in at Allie. She was 2 now, and she had a big girl bed, but sometimes she snuck out after everyone was asleep. Her pink princess bed was full of dolls and stuffed animals, but I could see her, laying in the middle of everything, clutching the angel teddy bear Daddy had given her when she was born. I wondered if Mommy was an angel now, and I decided I would ask Daddy later when he woke up.

I walked down the stairs carefully. Usually I took them 2 at a time, but today I was too sad. Sometimes Matthew would follow me, trying to do everything I did. Then Tempe would tell me to be careful, that he was only 4, and he might get hurt. Daddy said I needed to be a good example, 'cuz I'm the big brother, but sometimes it's hard.

I trotted through the living room, making my way to the kitchen, where Tempe was sitting by the sliding door, looking out into the backyard. She must have heard me, 'cuz she turned around and held her arms out to me. "Hey, Parker." I ran to her and climbed up onto her lap, like I used to do when I was little.

As she wrapped her arms around me, I noticed the bracelet on her wrist, the one I gave her when she married Daddy. I touched it, tracing the lettters that spelled out 'mom'. "I guess you're the only mom I have now, right Tempe?"

She looked down at me, and brushed my hair back from my face. "She'll always be your mom, Parker, but I'll always be here for you."

I felt the tears again, and I laid my head on her shoulder. I closed my eyes and whispered a prayer for Mommy, hoping that she heard me, and that she was looking down on me, just like Daddy said she was.

6 months later 

Sometimes I'm glad I have a brother to play with, and sometimes I just think he's a pain. Today was one of those days. It was going good at first, then he just had to start acting like a baby. I mean, I know he's only 4, but he's gonna be 5 in a couple months! Oh well. I just have to try to be patient, just like Daddy says.

"Parker Seeley Booth! Get down here!"

Uh oh. I hate when she calls me Seeley. I guess she found Matt. It's not my fault! He's the one who wanted to play rodeo. I'm sure Mom will be able to get the knots out of the rope.

BBBBBBBBBB

**Okay, hope that wasn't too confusing! Please be honest and let me know what you think. Next up, it's Matthew's turn. btw, didn't know Parker's middle name, but I liked him having Booth's name.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's the next chapter. Thanks for your reviews, everyone! I'm really glad you like the format!**

**btw, if there are any problems with grammer, it's because he's 12, and I'm trying to keep this as close to real as possible.**

Matthew - 12

I remember the day that my brother's real mom died. It was 8 years ago. I was only 4, but I remember. That's the day he came to live with us all the time. I was sad that she died, but I was happy that Parker was always gonna be here. I asked mom if that was bad, but she said no, that it was normal, and very logical.

With Mom, everything has to be logical. Not that it's a bad thing. Dad says I take after her, that I have her 'squint sense', which he says as a joke, but I think it's a compliment.

2 years ago, for my 10th birthday, Uncle Jack and Aunt Angela gave me a science experiment kit, and a real microscope. They're not my real Aunt and Uncle, but we have a weird kind of family. I mean that in a good way. I love my family, and I wouldn't trade them for anything.

Anyway. That microscope was the best thing I've ever gotten. Mom and Dad are really good about me doing experiments in my room, but they kinda freaked out last week when I cut open a frog to look at it under my microscope! I tried to explain that the frog was already dead, but Dad put his foot down. No dissection until I'm older. Much older. Except bugs, of course, but those I usually do with Uncle Jack.

He's the 'bug and slime' guy at the Jeffersonian, where my Mom works. I'm not exactly sure what I want to be when I grow up, but I know it'll have something to do with science. As much as I love my Dad, I never wanted to be an FBI Agent. Don't get me wrong, I think it's really cool, what he does, but, well, it's just not me. I'm like my Mom.

My real father was an FBI Agent too. Dad told me all about him, how he fell in love with Mom, but then they broke up and he went away. Then he came back when he found out about me, but some drunk driver killed him before I was born. I have a picture of him I keep in my drawer, but he's not really real to me. My Dad's the one that raised me, that loves me. The one who was there when I was sick in the hospital when I was three, with a serious infection. I guess it'd be different if Tim Sullivan had lived, but he didn't. I'm glad Dad told me about him, but nothings gonna change how I feel about my Dad, Seeley Booth. Besides, I don't need another role model. I've got enough. Dad, Mom, Uncle Jack, even Uncle Zach.

Parker doesn't want to be an FBI Agent, either. Or a scientist, for that matter. I think that he WANTS to want to be like Dad, but he doesn't. I mean, Dad has always been his hero. Mine too, for that matter. If you listen to Parker talk to his friends, Dad can do no wrong.

Then there's my sister, Allie. If Dad wants someone to follow in his footsteps, she's the one. From the time she was 5, she was 'arresting' me and Parker with her water gun. Of course, to be fair, she always could get us to surrender. With Dad's eyes and smile, Mom's pretty face, and her own red-gold hair, one look is pretty much all she really needs to get anything she wants.

Not that she's spoiled. You'd think she would be, but she's not. At 10, she's already into martial arts, and she's well on her way to being able to kick Parker's butt, and he's 18! She can already kick mine.

"Matthew Ryan Booth!" Mom's voice drifts up the stairs. I know I'm in trouble when she uses my middle name.

I sigh and reluctantly get up from my desk, and head for the stairs. She must have found Allie. It wasn't my fault. She offered to help with the experiment! Mom just needs to chill. I'm sure the purple will come out of her hair in a day or two.

**You know what to do! R&R! Next up...Allie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gee, thanks everyone, glad you like it! I know the chapters are kind of short, but I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

Allie - 15

My first day of high school! Finally! Now my life can really begin. At least that's what my brother Parker says. Of course, he was probably being sarcastic. I don't think he's ever completely forgiven me for beating him at karate when I was 11. At least I didn't do it in front of his friends!

I'd never tell Matt this, but I'm really glad he's gonna be there with me. He's 2 years older than me, and he's always been my champion, kinda like the stories Mom told me about her and Uncle Russ. Not that I can't take care of myself, but it's nice to sit back and let someone rescue me once in a while. Don't tell my Mom I said that! Of course, I think she secretly likes it when Dad goes all 'alpha male' on her. Not that she'd ever admit it, though!

All my life I've had 2 big brothers looking out for me, unless, of course, they were the ones doing the tormenting! Not to mention my Dad. It's a good thing I'm not a brat, 'cuz I've had all the males in my family wrapped around my little finger since the day I was born! But, thank God for Mom. She keeps me grounded, makes sure it doesn't go to my head.

In my whole life, my Uncle Zach is the only male who's immune to my so called 'charm smile'. Don't get me wrong, we have a great relationship, but he lets me know when I get out of hand. I don't know if it's because he's a genius, or just the fact that he and Aunt Emily have 2 girls of their own.

Parker stopped by last night with his fiancee, Zoe. Mom cooked a big meal, with all his favorites. I know she's missed him since he's been out of the house, so it's always a special treat when he comes over.

After dinner, I went out on the porch and sat in the swing, like I always do. I listened to the crickets chirping, just thinking. I knew it was time to be thinking of the future. Parker had just graduated from law school last May, and Matt was bound and determined to be a scientist like Uncle Jack. But me...well, I knew what I wanted to do. My problem was how to tell Mom and Dad. Especially Dad. Not that he wouldn't be proud of me, but he does have that 'alpha male' protective thing going on. I knew he wouldn't be real happy.

When Parker found me, I was still contemplating my dilemma. (I love using big words, something I get from Mom, I guess)

"Hey little sis!" He sat down beside me on the swing. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Gee, you'd think after all these years, they'd cost a little more!"

He laughed, and it made me smile. His laugh was so like Dad's. Of course, he did look exactly like him, except for the blonde curls. "Come on, Allie. Spill."

So I told him. When I was done, he took my hand, and told me that Dad was going to understand, that I shouldn't worry. Then Zoe came out and said that they should probably get going. He hugged me, and told me that he was proud of me before he left.

"Allie, Mom says to get going, or we're going to be late!" Matt's voice startled me out of my reminiscing.

"Coming Matt." I checked myself in the mirror one more time. Here goes nothing, I thought.

I made my way down the stairs, wondering if she would notice before I could sneak out to the bus. After 15 years, I should have known never to doubt her powers of observation.

"Alexandria Joy Booth! Go upstairs right now and wipe that stuff off of your face!"

I sighed and headed back up the stairs. Oh well. I tried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this is Booth's POV.** **Once again, thanks so much for your comments! I REALLY appreciate them! I wasn't sure about how this format would go over, but everyone seems to enjoy it, and I'm glad! I hope this is not too confusing, it's from before Matt's and Allie's POV's.**

Booth - 5 1/2 years after his marraige to Brennan

Booth lay in bed, his wife in his arms, enjoying the silence. It was hard to come by in his house. Not that he was complaining. He couldn't have asked for a better life. A beautiful, successful, amazingly smart wife, 3 wonderful, if mischievous children, and a job he loved. Sure, sometimes his life was like a circus, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

He looked down at the woman beside him. They'd been married for 5 1/2 years now, and he loved her just as much today as the day he pledged his life to her. They had their moments, still bickering and arguing over cases, disagreeing on everything from religion to the weather, but that was what made it so interesting. So unique. And never boring.

She was a wonderful mother, not just to Matthew and Alexandria, but to Parker as well. Last year, when Rebecca had died, he had come to live with them full time. Parker may not have been her biological child, but she had never made the distinction. He was hers, just as Matt and Allie were. Not that she had ever tried to replace Rebecca. She made sure that he remembered her, and she talked about her often, but she was the only mother he had now.

It was the same with him and Matthew. Booth had told Matt a little about Sully, but he was only 5, and he didn't really grasp much, but in Booth's heart, Matthew was his own son. Just as important to him as Parker and Allie.

There was no doubt about it, their family was a little different, but it worked. Parker, the big brother, always looking out for his younger siblings. Even going through the death of his mother, he still had taken his role as protector seriously.

Matthew, the smart one, taking after his mother. He worshipped Parker, would follow him anywhere. Like up in their brand new treehouse in the middle of the night, because they had wanted to spend the night in their new 'clubhouse'. Booth still remembered Matt's screams. He had jumped out of bed and run outside, Brennan close behind him, to see Parker lying on the ground, his arm at an odd angle, Matt beside him, crying to see his big brother so hurt. The cast had only come off 2 weeks ago.

Then there was Alexandria. His princess. She was only 3, but she was already the ringleader. The boys would follow her, doing whatever she asked of them. Of course, it didn't help that her daddy wasn't immune to her charms. Bones laughed at him, calling it justice after all those years of him getting whatever he wanted with his 'charm smile'.

Booth was about to drift back to sleep, catch a few more minutes on this beautiful Sunday morning, when a noise startled him. He listened carefully, but heard nothing more. Brennan stirred in his arms, and opened her eyes. "Good morning." She scooted up, pressing her lips against his. He responded, pulling her closer, kissing her back, until whispers in the hallway outside their door interuppted them. The pulled apart just as the knock came.

"Daddy?" Matthew's voice was muffled through the door.

"Come in." The door opened, and they watched as Parker walked in, carrying a tray of pancakes, followed by Matt, holding 2 glasses of milk. Allie toddled in behind them, carrying a vase with a single white rose. "Happy Father's Day!" they chorused together, beaming.

Booth and Brennan shared a smile, then sat up, watching their children.

Parker carried the tray over to them. "We made enough for Mom, too."

Booth ruffled his hair. "Wow, this looks great!" The pancakes were golden brown, if oddly shaped, and smelled delicious.

Matthew sat one glass of milk on the nightstand by Booth, then scampered over to the other side of the bed, depositing the second glass at his mother's side. He then crawled up beside her.

"We each had our own job!" Parker smiled proudly. "I made the pancakes, and Matt poured the milk."

"I didn't hardly spill any!" Matt said excitedly.

Allie sat the vase down carefully on the tray that Parker was still holding, then climbed up into her daddy's lap.

"And what did you do, princess?"

"I pickded the flower, Daddy!" She held up her finger, proudly showing him the disney princess band-aid that was wrapped around it. "But it biteded me, and I got a boo boo."

Booth took her hand gently in his. "So it did." He kissed the band-aid. "Better?"

Allie giggled and threw her arms around him, covering his face with 'Allie kisses'. "Yep!"

Booth laughed and hugged her.

Brennan smiled at them, at the same time wondering what mess she would find when she went down to the kitchen, and deciding it didn't matter at all.

Booth looked at his children, then at his wife. No, life was never dull at his house, but he wouldn't want it any other way.

**I just want to say that this is my favorite chapter so far, so you all let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is Brennan's POV.** **Thanks so much for your reviews, it's what keeps me going!**

Bones - 7 1/2 years after her marriage to Booth.

Brennan sat at her desk, revising the last chapter in her latest novel. It was quiet. Too quiet, and that made her worry. There was no telling what trouble Parker, Matt, and Allie were up to on this rainy Saturday afternoon.

She tore her gaze from the computer screen, and looked out the window of her home office. The gentle rain that had been falling most of the morning had given way to a downpour, drenching the already water soaked lawn. Puddles of water gathered on the swimming pool cover, and the force of the rain moved the swings back and forth.

She sighed and turned back from the window, once again trying to focus on her book. After a few minutes, she gave up. She really should go see what the kids were up to. The last time they were this quiet, Matthew had ended up with half of his head shaved.

She smiled as she thought of her children. They were certainly a handful, but she wouldn't trade them for the world. Of course, whenever she voiced that seniment to Booth, he would get a funny little smile on his face, laughing at her and saying 'I told you so'! And if she tried to point out how childish he was acting, he'd just laugh harder. It was easy to see where the kids got their mischievousness from.

Even Matthew seemed to adopt Booth's love of life. He was very scientific and 'squinty', like her, but with a carefree attitude that was all Booth. Parker was a miniature Booth, in looks and personality, and Allie... Well, Allie was unique. A few traits from both of them, but all rolled up into one special package. She was only 5, but she had everyone wrapped around her little finger. Booth would do just about anything for his 'princess', and the boys... Well, anything she asked of them, they did. Which is why there was a dent in their front door. Allie had wanted to sled, never mind that it was July, so the boys had set the sled at the top of the stairs. It was a good thing that Allie had bounced out onto the carpet at the bottom of the stairs, before it had hit the door!

She sighed and closed her eyes, allowing her mind to wander. She remembered bringing Matthew home from the hospital. She and Booth had been living together at her apartment then, and they had made up the spare room for Parker and the baby. It had been crowded, but since Parker was only there every other weekend, it had worked okay. When Booth had propsed 5 months later, they had decided they needed something bigger, and had started looking for a house.

Booth had specific things he was looking for; 4 bedrooms, a space for an office, big backyard for the kids to play in. When they had finally found the perfect house, he had been like a kid in a candy store. They had moved in 3 weeks before the wedding.

The sound of muffled giggles broke her reminiscing. She stood up and made her way out through the living room. She stood at the bottom of the stairs, listening. Silence, then another giggle, abruptly cut off. She sighed and started up the stairs, almost afraid of what she would find.

The door to Allie's bedroom was closed, and she paused outside for a moment. "Don't worry Matt! You look good!" Parker's voice was just a whisper. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

3 pairs of eyes looked up at her. Allie's tea set was laid out on her little table in the corner, and her dolls were sitting around it. Matthew was among them. Parker sat on the bed, trying to suppress the giggles.

Brennan shook her head. "Matthew, why?"

He looked up at her from his seat beside his little sister, his mother's makeup adorning his face, and one of Allie's hats on his head. "Because she asked me to, Mom!"

**Okay, you know what to do!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, here it is, the next chapter. This one is a bit different, but I hope you like it. After this chapter there will be 3 more. I'm actually still working on the last 2 now. Thanks again for the reviews, you guys are the best!**

Three Weddings - Part 1

Parker - age 24

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Parker Booth!" Everyone clapped as we walked to the dance floor, and I pulled Zoe into my arms for our first dance.

Thoughts were whirling around in my head. How much I loved her, how beautiful she was. And how lucky I was to have found her. From the very first day, she had fit into my family as if she belonged there, and that was important to me. Not everyone gets my family. That's okay, though, because we're special.

I glanced down at her, and she reached up and ran her fingers through my hair. "What are you thinking?"

I smiled at her. "How lucky I am." She laughed, then I bent down and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Parker."

What seemed like 3 hours and 100 dances later, I sat at our table watching as my beautiful wife made her way around the room, greeting everyone. My eyes followed her awhile, then my gaze strayed to the dance floor, and I spotted my parents, pulled close together, swaying gently to the music.

A smile came unbidden to my face as I watched them. Still so in love after 18 years. It's kind of funny. For as long as it took for them to get together, and as opposed to marriage my dad said my mom was, they are like the poster couple for a happy marriage. Mutual respect, dedication, love, chemistry, and a healthy dose of bickering! If Zoe and I are half as happy as my parents are, we'll have a great life.

I thought of my real mom, wishing that she could be here to share in this special day. It had been 14 years since she had died, and her memory had faded some, but sometimes I still thought of her. Although when I say 'real mother', I guess I mean biological mother, because Tempe had been everything a mother should be to me. She WAS my mother, blood didn't matter. I had started calling her mom about 6 months after Rebecca died, and she had been my Mom ever since.

My eyes searched the room again, and I spied Zoe, out on the dance floor with Matt. She was laughing at something he was saying. My brother. I remembered the day he was born. Christmas Day. How excited I had been to have a baby brother. I hadn't known at the time that he wasn't really my brother, at least biologically. Even when I found it, it hadn't mattered. Like I said, blood isn't important, it was what you felt in your heart. We had been brothers from the moment they had laid him in my arms.

I was so proud of Matt. He had just graduated from high school last month, at the top of his class. He definitely took after Mom. He looked like her, and was just as smart, if not smarter. He hadn't decided where to go to college yet, but he could pretty much go wherever he wanted. He'd come a long way from the brainy brother who had practiced science experiments and dissected bugs in his room.

Then there was Allie. My beautiful little sister. She was 16 now, and the boys had been flocking to her since Junior High. Of course, Matt and I had made sure nobody bothered her. Not that she can't take care of herself, but we take our older brother duties very seriously. Besides, if we didn't do it, Dad would.

I thought back to that day, a year ago, when she had told Mom and Dad that she wanted to be a FBI Agent when she graduated college. She had been worried about Dad's reaction, but it was Mom that really freaked. I don't know why, she knows that Allie can take care of herself, but I guess it's mainly because she know how much trouble she herself got into working with Dad. Really, though, she shouldn't worry. Allie's got Dad's common sense, she's not going to run into something without thinking it through first, like Mom used to.

I felt arms slip around my waist, and I turned, pulling my wife into my arms. "So, are you done making the rounds?"

"Yes." She kissed me lightly.

"Sorry you had to endure all that."

"What, your family?" She shook her head. "You know I love them all." She gestured to the tables where all my aunts and uncles, cousins and grandparents sat.

I smiled, then turned back to Zoe. "They all love you, too." She laughed, her blue eyes sparkling, and it struck me again at how lucky I was to have found her. Then I heard the clink of forks on glasses, and I leaned down and captured her lips with mine, then pulled her back out on the dance floor.

Bones

I sighed and tightened my arms around Booth, and laid my head on his chest, swaying to the music. Even after 18 years, I still love being in his arms. Only a few couples were still out on the dance floor, and most of the guests had gone home. Not our family, though. My crazy, mixed up family, that I love more than anything.

Jack & Angela, and Zach & Emily had joined us on the dance floor. Allie was trying to fend off yet another admirer, Matt close by, ready to defend his sister. Not that she needed his help, but he liked his role of protector. Parker and Zoe were in the corner, whispering quietly to each other, and I thought that very soon they would say their goodbyes and be on their way.

Parker. My son. I would never want to take anything away from Rebecca, but from the day we had brought him home with us after her death, he was mine. I had loved him before that, of course, but they had become so much closer in the months after Rebecca's death. I had held him in my arms through the occasional nightmare, listened to his stories, wiped away his tears. And the first time he called me Mom, I managed to make it to the bedroom before the tears fell.

Of course, even before that, we had had a connection. I remembered my first Mother's Day, just before Booth had proposed to me. Matthew had been 5 months old, and Parker had been visiting that Saturday. I had been rocking Matthew, when Parker had hesitantly approached her, his hands hidden behind his back. I had looked up and met his big brown eyes, so like his fathers. He brought his hands from behind him, and handed me a card, a piece of pink construction paper, painstakingly folded, and decorated with crayon hearts and flowers.

"Happy Mother's Day", he had said shyly, and I had felt the tears come to my eyes, as I had reached out and took the card from his shaking hands. He had scrawled his name at the bottom, and underneath he had added Matthew's name. "Daddy helped me." I had scooted over on the big rocking chair, and he had climbed up beside me. "I love you, Dr. Bones" he had whispered and I had put my free arm around him, and pulled him closer to me. "I love you too, Parker."

I suddenly realized that Booth had stopped moving, and I noticed that the song had ended. I pulled away from him, and looked up into his eyes.

He smiled at me. "As much as I'd love to dance with you all night, I think it's probably about time to go."

I smiled back, and he took my hand, and we made our way over to say our goodbyes. I hugged Zoe and welcomed her to the family, then Parker took me in his arms.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too, Parker."

Booth

I pulled my tie off and laid it over the chair, then started unbuttoning my shirt. The house was quiet. Matt and Allie had stayed behind at the reception. Allie had wanted to stay and dance, and what Allie wanted… Matt had offered to stay, and bring her home later.

I quickly finished undressing and slipped into bed, thinking back over the day. My son, married. It kind of made me feel old. He had been out of the house for a while now, but I felt it keenly tonight. I realized that I missed the old days, when the house was only quiet when the kids were cooking up some new, clever idea, one that would usually get them into trouble. Otherwise, there was always noise and laughter, and sometimes tears.

The bathroom door opened, and I looked up, watching my Bones walk towards me. I thanked God every day for bringing her into my life. I tried never to take my life for granted. I knew how lucky I was.

She slid under the covers beside me, and I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. I kissed her, softly at first, then deepened the kiss as our passion ignited the fire in us that was always there, lurking close to the surface. 18 years, and I still respond like a teenager when I kiss her. I ran my hands over her body, and she moaned, then rained kisses on my neck, then traveling down to my chest. I made love to her, marveling at how much I loved her.

Later, she lay in my arms, her head on my chest. I stroked her back, thinking back over my life, and how happy I've been. Remembering the day I married her, how beautiful she looked. The day my adoption of Matt had become official. The day Alexandria was born.

I smiled, thinking of our various vacations together over the years. The camping trip, when I had tried to teach everyone to fish. Allie had been 5, and she had been so excited when she caught her first one she had jumped around, lost her balance, and fell right into the lake.

Our trip to Disney World, when Temperance had absolutely refused to ride the "Tower of Terror", even though everyone else had, and they teased her mercilessly for the rest of the trip. So many memories.

"Seeley?"

Her voice brought me back to the present. "Yeah, Temperance?"

She lifted her head up and looked into my eyes. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Only about 20 times, but don't worry, the day's not over yet."

She laughed and snuggled closer to me. "I love you, Seeley."

I smiled. "I love you too, Bones."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your kind reviews! btw, I want to apologize for any tense mistakes, I know there are probably some, but writing this way is harder than I thought. I've never done anything like this before, but I hope you like it.**

Three weddings - Part 2

Matt - age 23

I paced down the church corridor, my stomach in knots. The nightmare I'd had the night before had really thrown me. I mean, I know that Jess loves me, but the dream had seemed so real! Standing at the altar, watching her disappear out the door... I shook off the thoughts. 'Just a dream, Matt'

"Matt, you gotta calm down!" My sister, Allie took my arm, and I stopped pacing. "What's with you, anyway?"

How could I tell her? She was always so confident, so sure of herself. She would never understand my doubts, or so I thought. "Just anxious, that's all." She nodded, but I knew she knew there was something more.

She leaned up to whisper in my ear. "She's nervous too. And, she looks absolutely beautiful!" She kissed my cheek, and hugged me. I hugged her back, my sweet little sister, who always knows just the right thing to say. She stepped back and smiled at me, that charm smile of hers, and I instantly felt better. Allie's smiles were like sunshine, and no one was immune. "Thanks, Allie."

"That's what I'm here for!" I watched as she turned and walked away. I thought of her, of all the adventures we had been through together. The summers Parker, Allie and I had spent, plotting and planning, swimming and climbing, playing and lazing around. The winters, when we spent a lot of our time indoors, coming up with new adventures, much to Mom and Dad's dismay.

And let's not forget the times the whole family got together. Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, Grandparents. I wouldn't describe my life as perfect, but it sure came close. Don't get me wrong, we've had our share of sad times, Parker's real mom dying of cancer, the time when Mom got hurt trying to back up Dad, but I couldn't help but think that if my life with Jess was as good as it had been up until now, I'd be one lucky guy.

"There you are, Matt!" I had been so wrapped up in my memories, I hadn't noticed that I had ventured outside. Parker came walking up, squinting into the bright June sunshine. I looked at my brother, and I had to smile. Growing up, he had been my hero. I had followed him around endlessly, but he had never seemed to mind. I couldn't ever had asked for a better brother, and the fact that we didn't share biological parents had never been a factor.

"Are you ready? Because it's almost time." I nodded, and followed him back inside the church.

BBBBBB

As I stood at the front of the church waiting for my beautiful bride, I looked out over the mass of people sitting in the pews. I caught my father's eye, and he smiled at me encouragingly. I smiled back gratefully, then watched as he put his arm around my mother.

They've always seemed to me to be the perfect couple. Don't get me wrong, they're not perfect, per se, but no matter what comes their way, they seem to handle it, to take it in stride, and to move on. I can count on one hand the number of times that I've heard them actually fight. They bicker all the time, but that's just their way. It's hard to imagine them apart; I don't know what one would do without the other.

I was 5 years old before I found out that my dad wasn't really my biological dad. I didn't really understand too much then, not like I do now, but it never really made a difference to me. I mean, look at my aunts and uncles. Most of them aren't 'biologically' my relatives, but I love them, just the same. Uncle Jack & Aunt Angela, Uncle Zach & Aunt Emily, they're my family. Their kids are my cousins. I have the best family in the world, and I'm about to add more. Jess' family is almost as crazy as mine!

My Dad's the greatest, but I'm most like my Mom. I look like her, take after her. My friends have always been in awe of my mother. Tough, beautiful, successful, and the greatest mom in the world. Jess was impressed from the start, she had read every one of her books, but she took it in stride. Mom and Dad love her.

I heard the beginnings of the Wedding March, and I looked up to see Jess, on her father's arm, walking toward me with a smile on her face. I saw the love shining in her eyes, love that's reflected in my own, and I knew that I'm the luckiest man in the world.

**Booth**

If I thought I felt old the day Parker got married, it was nothing compared to today. Not that 55 is old, but it just seems like yesterday that we were bringing him home from the hospital. Time seems to be flying by, and I'm helpless to stop it.

Looking out over the dance floor, I watched as Matt danced with Jess, and I thought of Temperance and I. I closed my eyes, remembering the day we met. I didn't like her, and she didn't like me either. I had no respect for her work, for what she did. By our second case, I had grudgingly accepted that she had a valuable skill. By the third, I was in love. Not that I would've admitted it then, not even to myself. It took me two years to finally realize how much I loved her, and a little longer to convince her, but I did it.

I felt her eyes on me, and I looked over at her. Still as beautiful as the day I met her. She smiled at me, standing and reaching out her hand. "Dance with me?"

I stood up and took her hand, leading her out onto the dance floor. As if she even had to ask. Any excuse for me to hold her.

A few dances later, I sat back down at the table, watching as Matt danced with his mother. I had never realized how much I had missed with Parker until Matt was born. I was there for his first steps, his first words, his first everything. And now, here he was, married. I couldn't be more proud of him. He had been working at the Jeffersonian, under Jack, while he was in college, and now he was ready to go out on his own.

I had always known one of my children would become a squint. When Parker had been 6, I thought it would be him. He had been so infatuated with Bones and the squints. Well, I was wrong. Now he was a lawyer with a 3 year old son, and a baby on the way.

It was the opposite with Allie. She was always willing to be a guinea pig for one of Matt's experiments, but she hadn't been interested in doing any of her own. She had been all about martial arts and helping people. I smiled as I thought about her. My little girl. It figured that the one child to follow in my footsteps would be my daughter. Strong, confident, and beautiful, like her mother, but she was like me, too. From the time she was eight, she would climb up beside me, and ask me to tell her stories about her mother and I, how we would catch the 'bad guys'. She would listen for hours. Of course, I never told her the bad stuff. I'm not crazy.

I'm so proud of her, wanting to become an agent, but at the same time I'm terrified, because I know all too well how dangerous the job can be. Still, I couldn't talk her out of it, even if I wanted to. When she sets her mind to something, she doesn't stop until she gets it. Kind of like Bones and her damn gun.

I felt a hand on my arm, and I turned to see Allie, smiling at me, and my heart melts. She's always been able to do that to me, from the moment I first held her in my arms.

"Isn't it time that you danced with me, Dad?"

I smiled at her. "Now, that's the best offer I'd had all day." She pulled me up, leading me out onto the dance floor, and I'm struck again at how lucky I am. I nodded to Parker, who was standing to the side, holding Brandon in his arms, then my eyes again sought out Matthew and Tempe, still dancing. Then I looked down at my daughter in my arms. Yeah, I've got to be the luckiest man in the world.

**Bones**

I felt odd as I stood there, high heels sinking into the soft earth, moonlight casting shadows across the ground. It's not a place I come to often. Booth, but not me. He's standing behind me, and I know he's watching me, but giving me space.

I looked down on the stone, reading the words etched there. 'Timothy Ryan Sullivan, 1972 - 2007.' I'm not sure why I came here, something compelled me to come. I think Booth's rubbing off on me.

Watching Matt get married, I felt the loss of Sully. He had missed so much, and my heart ached for him, and for Matt. Booth is Matt's father in every way, but I still wish Sully hadn't died, that he could have been a part of his son's life, to know the wonderful man his son had become.

Booth has come here over the years, 'telling' Sully about Matt's accomplishments. Even Matt has come here, but I never have. Until now. I glanced back at Booth, and he smiled at me. I turned back around to the headstone, not exactly sure what to do next, until I hear Booth's long ago words; 'forget about where the words are aimed, what I say is that I remember them'. I took a deep breath.

"Hello Sully." Strangely, I don't feel weird, and I go on. "Your son got married today. I wish you could have been here to see it." I paused, trying to picture him in my mind. "I do miss you, and I know Booth's missed you, too. And Matt's missed a lot not knowing you." I smiled. "You'd be proud of him, he's a wonderful man." I struggled to find words, exactly how to describe his son, who I love with all my heart. The son who changed my life, along with Parker and Allie. And Booth, of course.

Booth, who was the one who started it all, who broke down the walls that I had built up around myself, after my parents dissappeared and Russ left. It was difficult for him, I made sure of that, but he never gave up. He stayed with me through everything. Even when I found out I was pregnant with Sully's child, he helped me through, and he's loved Matt as if he was his own biological son.

"I'm sorry, Sully" I whispered. "I've never believed in an afterlife, but I hope I'm wrong. I hope you've been able to watch your son grow, to see how happy he's made me." I paused again, then, "Thank you. Thank you for giving him to me." A light wind lifted my hair, blowing it across my face, then was suddenly still. I shivered. If I wasn't the rational scientist that I was, I might believe it was Sully, answering me.

I felt Booth's presence beside me, and he took my hand in his. I looked up at him, this man who has been by my side since the day we met, 26 years ago.

"Did you get any answers this time?"

I smiled at him. "Nobody gets answers from a slab of stone."

We laughed together, then we turned and walked away. Again I felt the slight wind at my back, and I smiled slightly. 'Goodbye, Sully'


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here it is, finally! Sorry about the wait!**

Three weddings - Part 3

Allie - 22

BBBBBBB

My first thought as I opened my eyes this morning was that this was going to be the day all my dreams came true. I guess every bride feels that way on her wedding day.

Getting up, getting dressed, doing all the normal things that I did every other day, but it was there, in the back of my mind. It wasn't just any other day. Today I would be married, and my life as I knew it would never be quite the same.

I sat there, on my bed, looking around my room, the place that had been my home since I was born, not counting college, when I had stayed on campus. This had been my haven, the place where I plotted and planned. Where Brianne and I shared our deepest, darkest secrets. Now it was time to leave it, and I found that I was sad. As excited as I was to start a new chapter in my life, I still wanted to cling tightly to the old.

My eyes fell on the pictures that sat on my dresser. Mom & Dad, with me as a baby. Parker, Matt and I with Mickey Mouse at Disney World. One of all 5 of us. Dad and me at my college graduation, just a few months ago. So many memories.

I got up and walked across the room to the bookshelf. Smiling to myself, I reached out and picked up Angel, the teddy bear Dad had given me when I was born. Mom liked to tell me stories about how I had dragged him everywhere. He was pretty worn and tattered by now, the halo sagging, one of the angel wings torn. I traced the clumsy stitches that attached the head to his body, remembering. I had been 4, and Matt had convinced me to let him use Angel for his latest game. I remembered taking him to Daddy, the tears sliding down my cheeks. He had picked me up in his strong arms. "Don't worry, princess, we'll fix him up right." He had kissed away my tears, then got a needle and thread. I had watched in fascination as my big, strong, tough guy daddy had lovingly sewed my bear's head back on, and I remember thinking that my daddy was the greatest in the world.

I smiled again, thinking of my Dad. From day one, he and I had a special bond. Mom said he was the only one who could make me stop crying, and that when I had seperation anxiety as a baby, it was with him, not her. She didn't sound jealous when she said it, just resigned to the fact that I was Daddy's girl. All I know is that my dad has always been my hero.

"Allie?" Mom called to me through the door. I opened it, and she greeted me with a huge smile. "It's almost time to leave for the church."

"Okay." I followed her out the door, turning and taking one last look around. I imagined that I could see myself, laying in bed, my dad sitting beside me, telling me a story, just like he used to.

BBBBBB

Booth

"Seeley, you need to stop fidgeting!" Whenever Bones called me Seeley, I knew she was serious. Standing in one of the rooms off the sanctuary of the church, she was trying to fix my bowtie. "I don't fidget, Bones." She just shook her head.

The truth was, I was nervous. I had watched my 2 sons get married, but somehow it's different when it's your only daughter. I worried. I didn't have a reason to. Nick was a great guy, and he treated Allie well, but... She was still my little girl. Age didn't matter.

The funny thing was, I should have had enough other things to worry about. She was joining the FBI, for goodness sake! Doing what I used to do, following in my footsteps.

"There." Temperance stepped back, looking at me, a certain sparkle in her eye.

"Are you finished, now?" She nodded, and I leaned down and kissed her, my Bones. It was amazing to me how much I loved her. She had been my rock through the last 24 years. Well, almost 27, if you counted the 2 1/2 years we had been just partners.

I smiled, thinking of how many times we had said that. 'Just partners'. We had never been just partners, and we had never fooled anybody, except maybe ourselves.

She squeezed my hand, and I gave her a grateful smile, before turning and walking out, down to the room where Allie was waiting. I paused outside the door, hearing her sweet laughter drifting out to me. She may have my smile, but she definately had her mother's laugh.

I knocked, opening the door when I heard her call out. Walking through the doorway, I suddenly stopped, and my breath caught. She looked absolutely beautiful. She looked up into my eyes, and I remembered the day she was born. The joy I had felt when they had put her in my arms.

Brianne whispered something to her best friend, then slipped out past me, giving me a smile, but I only had eyes for my daughter. Allie smiled at me, then pulled me into a hug. "Hey Daddy."

I smiled at her use of the childish name, then responded in kind. "Hey, Princess."

She stepped back, and noticed the tears in my eyes. "You can't start crying now, Dad! You'll get me started!"

We laughed together. I couldn't believe my little girl was getting married. It seemed like yesterday that I was running behind her, following her first wobbly attempt to ride her big girl bike.

I took a deep breath, trying to control my emotions, and held out my arm to her. "Ready?"

She nodded, then put her arm in mine. Seeming to read my mind, she leaned close to me, and whispered in my ear. "I'll always be your little girl, Dad." I only nodded, not trusting myself to speak, then turned and led her out the door.

BBBBBB

Bones

There's just something special about watching a daughter dancing with her father on her wedding day, especially when it's your own daughter. I sat at the table with Parker, Zoe, Matt and Jess, watching as Booth danced with Allie, and couldn't help but think back to my own wedding, and of dancing with my own father.

Booth had risked his career to find my father, and made sure he was at our wedding, just to make me happy. It was the most wonderful thing anyone's ever done for me, before or since.

He had never caught him, although I don't think he had tried quite as hard as he could have. He was torn between his sense of duty and his love for me. I had told him I understood, that my father should be in jail, but it was still hard for him.

He had shown up a few times after that, and I had always told Booth afterword. He would try to follow the leads, but it always ended up a dead end. I'm just happy he was able to see his grandchildren. Russ had called me to let me know that he had died of a heart attack, just a few months after Allie was born.

I turned my attention back to the dance floor. The song had changed, and Allie was now dancing with Nick. My beautiful daughter, who was going to join the FBI. I was so proud of her, and terrified at the same time. Knowing what trouble I had gotten into, working with Seeley, I knew what she was in for. Of course, as he reminded me all the time, she used her head a bit more than I had.

I knew he was pleased that she was following in his footsteps, and I never expected otherwise. Their bond was so strong, but I had never been jealous. Okay, maybe a little, but I loved watching them together. Father and daughter, so alike in every way.

I looked up and saw Seeley walking towards me, and I stood, waiting for him to reach me. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

He pulled me into his arms, my favorite place to be. I remembered the first time we had danced together, so many years ago. It had been one of our first cases, traveling out of town to Aurora, Washington. Even then, I had felt content in his arms.

I sighed, and he pulled back a little and looked down at me. "You okay, Bones?"

I smiled. "Don't call me Bones."

He laughed, then noticed the look on my face. "What are you thinking about, Temperance?"

I looked up into his eyes, eyes that always seemed to see inside me, past the walls I had tried to put up around me, and into my soul. "I'm thinking that I'm the luckiest woman in the world."

**Well, boys and girls, I think this is it. Musie decided that she didn't want to end such a fluffy story on a sad note. (Which, if I continued, would end with B&B dying, after a long, long happy life, of course!) Thanks to all of you who have stayed with me, between Elevator Games and this, it's been the longest fic I've written, but definately my favorite! **


End file.
